Demons, Swords, Guns, and Angels
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: Crossover of Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, and Ayashi no Ceres... Trouble is stirring in both present and past Japan. now six characters have to join together, whether they be from the past present, or future....


Ravage: HIYA PEOPLES!! *gets shot* owie..... *growling* HEY!!! GET OVER IT!!! *grabs tactical sniper* now you mortals shall pay!  
  
Jade: forgive my insane side. Her Vampiric Elf side is kicking in. She's not exactly herself.  
  
Tru: i likes it, Jade.  
  
jade: -.- i know you do. now shut up you little demon child! Anyway, she does wish to apologize *watches Ravage kill off audience members* Oo... for not updating in a LONG time.....  
  
Kenji: yeah and her excuse is getting a new crew for Anime buddies. movies and games too.  
  
Aya: -.- yeah... by force....  
  
Legolas: i'm stuck here though......  
  
Skinner: damn, so am i... even though it is my first time.  
  
Paine: get used to it boys.  
  
jack: damn. i'm still here too.  
  
Ravage: SILENCE!!! i'll have none of that you stupid mortals! Excluding you legolas.  
  
legolas: appreciated. anyway, this is her newly thought up story. actually has a good plot. somewhat for her. and she's also trying desperately to get off her writer's block for Races of the Heart.  
  
Aya: "Speaking", thoughts, /italics/, *effects*, ~*~*~ scene changing ~*~*~, ((Author notes))  
  
Kenji: She owns nothing, not even herself. I think the vampire side of her is trying to take over.  
  
Jade: we still own her though. well, here's chapter one of "Demons, Swords, Guns, and Angels."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome called after the silver haired hanyou. He was storming off away from the group. Kagome glared as teh hanyou hero continued to ignore her. He had been acting so wierd for the past four days. She stopped and put her hands on her hips still angry. "inuyasha!" she called again. Inuyasha continued to "ignore" her. He was making his way to the well. or trying to but all the Kagome distractions were slowing him down. and he didn't feel like running off and getting a sit for it later. he continued to walk away. I have to check the well. All the strange things happening in the last few days have been pointing to the well... and if it's something bad, i want to be there to-! "SIT!!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" Inuyasha fell face first in the ground from the "magical" phrase. his hand twitched in anger as did the rest of his body, though he couldn't express it completely. kagome walked over by the small crater and stood there glaring at his fallen form. Inuyasha was soon able to move his head, and then he glared up at her. "The hell is that for Kagome?!" he growled.  
  
"Talk to me for once! You've been ignoring me for four days now! Not one single word in FOUR days! Now talk Buddy!" she said grabbing a few of his beautiful silver tresses. She stared into his amber eyes trying to dig up answers. Inuyasha got the pleasure of being able to move again and stood up. He continued to stay silent and brushed the dust off his shoulder ignoring her still. She glared. "Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"It's nothing, Kagome. I've just got to check on the well. I smell a rat somewhere near there." he said walking off again. kagome blinked and continued to follow him faithfully. It wasn't long before the well was in sight. Kagome ran ahead of Inuyasha and once she reached teh well she sat on the edge. Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down against the well instead. Kagome blinked again as she looked down at him. "I'm not telling you anything so don't even try." he growled. kagome glared at him and then looked up at the sky keeping her mouth shut. Inuyasha smirked at her anger and looked up at her. "Don't get like that." he said. Ksogme turned her head teh other way, ignoring him like he did her. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glared at her. "Fine, be that way. Not like I cared in the first place."  
  
"Good." Kagome said. Inuyasha fumed and stood up glaring at her. Kagome just looked away again. Inuyasha's eye twitched this time.  
  
"Stupid girls. Always confusing." he growled. He ran off, but not too far so that he couldn't keep an eye on Kagome or the well. Kagome just shook her head. it's not girls, it's boys that are confusing. Even if they're demon or half demon, they're all the same. she thought. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her hearing on the birds and the rustle of the leaves as the wind toyed with them as if they were nothing. She opened her eyes again and looked down the well. Her only means of transportation between Sengoku Jidai and Present day Japan. inuyasha said he smelled a rat. What was he talking about? kagome blinked as she stared into the darkness of the well. She got off of the edge and began to walk away to look for Inuyasha. She stopped as a sudden gust forced her to stop and shield her face from the forceful winds and objects it picked up. What the...? She was pushed back from the force and was about to fall down the well, but she grabbed the ledge at the last minute, preventing her fall and return to the present. But the wind seemed to move as if it had a mind of its own. It moved downwards as if trying to push her down. She closed her eyes and put her other hand on the ledge to keep from falling.  
  
Inuyasha was caught in his own gust of wind. It seemed to be moving past him so fast, that it left small cuts on teh skin that was exposed. He winced as he got cut again. teh hell is this?! he thought. He drew Tetsusaiga and placed it in the, blocking the wind and to keep from blowing away. After awhile the wind died down. The Hanyou stood up straight and looked around, trying to find a demon of some sorts. he found no trace. what just happened? he thought. he looked back and couldn't see Kagome. he narrowed his eyes so that his vision became sharper. He could see her hands grabbing the ledge as if for dear life. He could also tell that the wind was strong there too. "Kagome!" he called. he ran over to the well only to get pushed back. "DAMN!" he yelled. He couldn't move or anything because there were now two winds. One behind and one infront.  
  
Kagome winced as the force of the wind became stronger. She couldn't keep her grip for much longer. inuyasha! she thought. She even tried to digging her nails into the wood. "STOP IT!!!" she shouted. At her command, the winds died down and the pressure on both her and Inuyasha lifted. Kagome opened her eyes again. She saw nothing but blue sky and the edge of the well which she held onto. She blinked and soon fatigue was taking over her body. she let go, but before she fell, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She shook her head and looked up. "Inuyasha!" she said. The hanyou pulled her out of the well and placed her on the ground. kagome remained a bit shaky, and she lied down to let the sun warm her skin which was still a bit cool from the winds. She let out a sigh. Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Just what do you think was that?" he asked. Kagome closed her chocolate brown eyes and sat up slowly. she opened her eyes again and looked at the well.  
  
"I don't know, Inuyasha. But it felt like i was being pushed into the well by the winds as if they wanted me to go. Could be a sign..." she murmured. Inuyasha's right ear twitched.  
  
"Meaning what?" he asked. Kagome just continued to stare at the well as if it threatened her somehow. i don't know... she thought......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ravage: *shooting audience to a pulp* *still* MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jade: ¬_¬ i don't know her and i'm not related to her in any way, shape, or form.  
  
tru: ^-^ i am.  
  
Maru: *shaking head*  
  
Aya&Kenji: *trying to calm her down*  
  
Legolas&Jack&Skinner: *playing the card game of Bull Shit*  
  
Paine: *rolls eyes* well R&R, flames allowed, no tomatoes... whatever the hell those are... *looks confused*  
  
Ravage: Until next chappie. BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *plotting to kill her* 


End file.
